Gecko SASUKE 37
40 will attempt in Gecko SASUKE Extreme thomasgecko8 will be 39 and PizzaBreadRules will be 40 Stage 1 130 seconds 1 floating steps 2 fish bone 3 log grip version where they have to time their landing 4 jumping spider 5 warped wall 6 spin bridge 7 tarzan ropes Competitors Episode 1 Runs 1 BlueTidesRBLX of Blue Ninja Warrior 4. jumping spider 2 LickTheGlaze 2. fish bone 3 TreeClimbing 3. log grip. timed the landing but forgot to jump to the beam that leads to jumping spider and failed 4 AllSpeedSkaters 2. fish bone 5 SchoolIsBoring 4. jumping spider 6 ItsSuperRBLX 2. fish bone. was hit in the head by one of the prongs and failed 7 StevenUniverse 2. fish bone Episode 2 Runs 8 RunForTheCube 4. jumping spider. overshot one of the bricks 9 SenseiSasuke 3. log grip 10 BeanKiller 2. fish bone 11 KillerBean 2. fish bone 12 ShowOffDude 7. tarzan ropes 13 RealityIsNotWelcome 2. fish bone 14 SasukeSensei 3. log grip. got to the top of the fish bone 15 ThriveNowhere 3. log grip. did the same 2 things as SasukeSensei did 16 StixAndStones CLEAR 15.1 seconds left. got to the top of the fish bone Episode 3 Runs 17 TheNewPrimeMinister 2. fish bone 18 SuperSillyFunLand 2. fish bone 19 Mechanics 3. log grip. 1st to not time the landing correctly 20 ShakeItBakeIt 2. fish bone 21 OverAndOut 4. jumping spider 22 HelloPeoples 1. floating steps. first floating steps failure 23 ChickenStripMan 2. fish bone 24 LovesAndHates CLEAR 19.8 seconds left Episode 4 Runs 25 SpeakingOutLoud CLEAR 32.8 seconds left 26 TroubleDouble 1. floating steps 27 DoubleTrouble 3. log grip/4. jumping spider. got to the top of the fish bone. cleared the log grip but fell on the beam that leads to the jumping spider 28 turtleready WITHDREW RIGHT BEFORE HIS RUN 29 SasukeRBLX07 2. fish bone 30 SportsDisc CLEAR 23.9 seconds left. got to the top of the fish bone - episode 4 ended here but there was a many minute discussion of SasukeRBLX07 pranking me Episode 5 Runs 31 ShadowMilesXE CLEAR 28.3 seconds left 32 HeavenAndHell CLEAR 31.8 seconds left 33 SpiderWalk 2. fish bone 34 progamerplayz1 WITHDREW 35 WhoCars 1. floating steps 36 WhoCares 4. jumping spider. overshot final brick 37 CraTacularBro 2. fish bone. had a meltdown after saying my comp is terrible and got banned Episode 6 Runs 38 SmellyFish 3. log grip. the log grip fell off and he got a redo 38 SmellyFish 2nd run 7. tarzan ropes 39 thomasgecko8 CLEAR 13.9 seconds left 40 PizzaBreadRules 7. tarzan ropes 40 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 120 seconds 1 cannonball drop 2 truss ladder 3 the wedge 4 unstable bridge 5 downhill jump 6 balance tank 7 wall jumping Competitors 16 StixAndStones 6. balance tank 24 LovesAndHates 5. downhill jump 25 SpeakingOutLoud 1. cannonball drop 30 SportsDisc 4. unstable bridge 31 ShadowMilesXE WITHDREW. was too busy playing phantom forces lol rather than chasing glory on the toughest obstacle course on roblox lol! 32 HeavenAndHell 5. downhill jump 39 thomasgecko8 1. cannonball drop 7 attempts 0 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 cannonball swing 2 doorknob grasper 3 truss beam 4 mega crazy cliffhanger 5 jumping bars 6 hang climbing 7 rope jungle 8 flying bar Stage 4 75 seconds 1 triple sided rope climb